Not For The Last Time
by Xerithel
Summary: After having to say goodbye to Sam, Gabriel spends his time making sure that it's not the last words he speaks to the hunter.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters, obviously.

A/N

Heya! Well I have no idea what this is. Pardon the generally awful writing style, I did this when I was more or less asleep. This was actually a dream of mine and I tend to write them down so I don't forget, so this is what came of it. The rating is just for what I _might_ do with this so don't worry too much about it. Enjoy~ (I guess)

* * *

It was colder than any night Gabriel could remember, and that was saying something. The frozen air whished past him at his top speed, his wings nearly to numb and cold to be able to keep him in flight. If he wasn't sure he needed to do this he would have turned around long before this point. Maybe he wouldn't have even tried to leave. But he had something he needed to check on before he went about finalizing his witness protection arrangements.

Well past reasonable hours Gabriel reached his destination with just enough energy to do what he needed and scram. The two story house was of average appeal with everything, including the iconic white picket fence. Had he not been practically frozen he might have chuckled at that thought, but as it was he needed to get inside fast before the cold started to affect his vessel to the point of blackened fingers and toes.

The door was an ugly shade of brown and he hesitated before it. Making sure he hadn't been followed and no prying eyes were watching, Gabriel snapped himself into the downstairs foyer. The first thing he noticed was the distinct reek of demon from upstairs. Gabriel's stomach did worried flips for his strong fear something had happened to his interests.

In an instant he teleported himself to the nursery up the stairs, his eyes intently glued to the crib by the window the moment he materialized. Within was an infant of about eight months; a baby boy named Samuel Winchester. Giving into his worry Gabriel silently made his way to the edge of the crib and sighed with relief upon noting that the boy was, thank dad, still in one piece. As for the stench however, it was obvious that Sam had been polluted by some demon blood and he made a mental note to kill said demon. Gabriel's nose crinkled in distaste for even having to do that, someone should have been paying attention, but ignored it in favor of what was before him.

After hearing so much about the Winchester boys Gabriel had taken a big interest in the younger of the two. For soon enough this youth would be the vessel for his temper tantrum throwing older brother, Lucifer. Every angel alive and still working for the better side of the God-squad would be doing their best to either kill or otherwise render Sam useless to dear Luci. But he sincerely hoped it wouldn't turn out like that, even if it was probably inevitable.

Ducking his head under the mobile hanging above Gabriel placed a light kiss to Sam's head, his fingers idly playing with a few locks of the baby's soft hair. "Hey there kiddo." He spoke softly, careful not to use much of his voice. Luckily, Sam only smiled and turned his head the tiniest bit into Gabriel's lingering touch.

Silently chuckling Gabriel pressed another kiss to Sam's forehead before moving away. If he spent too much time here it wouldn't go unnoticed by his dick brothers. So he gave a wave to the unconscious baby and snapped his fingers to take him anywhere but there. It would be a long time before he would see Sam again, and with luck he would get to help him fight his destiny. Going so far as to, if it came to it, protecting the boy with everything he had. Because for his Sammy, Gabriel would do just about anything.

* * *

A/N

So I'm debating on whether or not to make this a multi-chapter fic, but it's really up to whether or not you guys like it that much or not. For now though I'm going to leave it as 'complete'. Let me know what you think in a review if you would like. :)

p.s. Yay for my first _real_ fanfic! Whoo-hoo! Hopefully I can get my brain to focus like this more often. Also, I hope this wasn't too confusing because there isn't a lot of back-story to go off of here, but bear with me. Or maybe i'll write some back-story; maybe... Now I'm off to cry and have my heart broken by season 7! YA! :,D

~Xerith


	2. Chapter 2

** Disclaimer**: I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters, obviously.

A/N

Sooo... I haven't decided a set plan for this yet. Though I do know, if I chose to continue it, where it would go. Till I actually figure out a update plan here is the next chapter! (kinda)

* * *

Gabriel was going to wring Dean's scrawny and adolescent neck. In fact, he could think of hundreds of way to off the boy right then and there. Not that he would use them, right now anyways. But seriously, he knew better than this and still he left Sam alone in the damned hotel room to have his life juice sucked out of him by a Shtriga! For dad's sake, Dean _knew_ what was out there and what could happen. And damn it if John hadn't told him to stay with Sam at all times and take care of him.

He forced himself to take a deep breath. Why was he getting so worked up over this anyways? It's not like he cared either way if he died. In fact, he could care less; completely indifferent to either outcome. Not a single care in the world for the boy. Nope, none.

He sighed. Who was he kidding? Because he wasn't doing a very good job of it. Of _course_ he cared, if only just a little, this was Sam. The child that Gabriel visited often to check up on. Did he think that he was going to force himself to believe he didn't care at all? Yeah, right. C'mon… He was going to be big news soon! The fun real fun was going to start here in the near future and Gabriel wasn't going to miss out on that.

Oh yeah, Gabriel had found himself the best play-thing of all time.

As the night went on, he watched with anger as the Shtriga nearly got Sam. If John hadn't shown up then it would have been almost certain that right now little Sammy would be hangin' with the angels. Thankfully that didn't happen though. Gabriel wouldn't wish that on anyone. Most of his siblings were uptight, no fun, honest to goodness goody-two-shoes or complete assholes. Hence why he left in the first place.

It was his intention to only stay long enough to see how this night played out for the boys, but Gabriel found himself still watching long after the excitement had died down. Most of it, admittedly, was spent imagining all those ways he could kill Dean and wondering if he would ever get the chance to test them out. Some of it, though he would deny it outright if ever asked, was spent contemplating the youngest Winchester, and how Gabriel could help him through the coming nightmare.

* * *

A/N

Whelp, there you have it. I know that these are short, sorry. I just find it easier and less intimidating to do the shorter chapters for now. Though if I continue this into the actually story line I have in my head then the chapters will be _way_ longer. I guess instead of writing background for the first chapter I'm making these ones the background. *shrugs*

p.s. YAY for my first reviewers Charlottecjhlvr and Haven14! Thank you so much Charlotte for your kind words, it means a lot.

Thank you also to those who have put this story and myself of your alerts & favorites. You guys are awesome! ;D

Let me know what you thought in a review if you would like. :)

~Xerith


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters, obviously.

A/N

What is going on? Three chapters in one day? *le gasp* :0

Yes, here is the 3rd and final chapter leading up to my actual story line. How did my short little one-shot turn into this? It's growing up so fast. *sniffle*

* * *

What the hell was he doing? No seriously; _what the hell_. If he didn't know better, and he did thanks-very-much, Gabriel would think he was purposefully watching them. Which was ludicrous right? C'mon now, if he wanted to do something like that he would have just popped in and made his grand entrance. But here he was sitting on the edge of his seat with a nagging twist of worry and nerves in the pit of his stomach like some teenaged girl. Honestly.

Yet again Gabriel cringed at the sight before him as Sam oh-so-carefully made his way into the rickety old house. Every step that dumb behemoth took was a step only that much closer to his death. What was that boy thinking? He did know that the place was rigged, right? … Right? _Dear dad, please give him enough smarts to notice before he's blown to smithereens_. Gabriel sent up the silent and, inevitably, ignored prayer before turning back to Stupid Sam.

As his eyes re-focused on the scene from his perch across the street a large and positively deadly explosion set off, and then another after that. Gabriel's heart sank into his feet.

"Sammy!" Gabriel screamed. It felt like his stomach was trying to escape his vessel for how sick he felt. Only after a moment of shock did he think to go and check on the hunter. He was about to anyways, until he saw what really happened.

It wasn't exactly clear from where Gabe was sitting as to how the big idiot pulled it off, but Sam managed to walk away from the blasts unharmed and ready to kick Gordon's ass. This was a huge relief in Gabriel's book. It looked like he wasn't going to lose his future toy, at least, for now. There was plenty of time for Sammy to get destroyed between now and whenever they would meet.

Settling himself, Gabriel gave one more cautious look before snapping his fingers to take off back into his solitude. This just so happened to be an island paradise made for and by the Archangel himself where he could create company if he was feeling the need, so it wasn't that lonely. Only he got the feeling sometimes that it was missing a certain someone.

Gabriel flopped down onto the sand, not minding that the sun was blinding and that it would be much more comfortable inside the giant mansion behind him. He had other things to take care of like, hmm… Maybe the way he called out for Sam when he thought he was being blown up? Or perhaps that he was about to blow his cover? No pun intended.

No alright, pun intended.

But seriously, what was that all about? Sure he had been watching over Sam since birth but it wasn't like _that_, whatever _that_ happened to be, was it? Nah, he thought with a flippant wave of his hand, not a chance. Quickly squashing any suggestion of his train of thought Gabriel and went about planning his next prank on whatever unfortunate soul happened to catch and hold his attention.

Snapping into existence a note pad and pen he quickly added a few things to a list long in the making.

-_Quit being a teenage girl_

-_SS to island_

The last one not even he would understand why he wrote it down until much later on when he would meet the Winchesters face to face for the first time.

* * *

A/N

I realize now that this might be a little confusing. Or hell, maybe a lot confusing. It wasn't written in one sitting so that might be the problem. But you know, I kind of like how it turned out anyways. My love for this fic keeps on going and I can't help myself from writing more and more of it. I'm not sure if that will continue to be true as it is abnormal for me to write more than one chapter a week. So I'm going to make that my schedule. Once a week every Monday so that your Monday's can suck a little less. (if you like this story anyways, not so much if you don't) I might update twice a week if my muse continues to be this awesome.

Thanks to my reviewers of the last chapter BloodyRosie and the ever amazing Charlottecjhlvr. I look forward to your input Charlotte!

Wow, long A/N. I think I covered all my bases so I'm done now. Time for heartbreak. More season 7 here I come!

Let my know what you thought in a review if you would like. :)

~Xerith


End file.
